Best of You
by pH 12
Summary: Two broken walls look lovely together, don't they?" A hint of sarcasm laced her voice. "Yeah, I love you too." LeahXJacob- Still in progress!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I'm back from my hiatus – and ready to cause mayhem.**

**Now, I dislike Twilight, badly, but I do love Jacob and Leah. Best 2 characters in the book, and it would be great if some author came along and wrote an excellent set of books on 'em. Just my opinion. Anyway, this is what I would have done if I was in charge of Jacob and Leah's characters and all that jazz. Please review, and I'll continue if you really want to see the rest. **

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.  
**

**Till then – **

**DA**

"You know, I've seen girls during their periods act more friendly than _you_."

A low growl emitted from her throat, and I grinned. Good, a reaction – just what I was expecting. I'll let the entertainment roll in.

"You know, I've seen girls more masculine than _you_."

"Ouch."

I let the sound of gulls and the lolling waves wash over my ear drums for a second, before leaping up.

"Leah, nice comeback. Too bad I've heard the biggest bloodsucker use it before – stealing, are we?"

Another growl rose from her throat.

"Or…maybe, you've been spending time with him outside of wolf duties…" A smirk played across my face, as I about turned and ran off, phasing halfway.

Ha, peace and qui-

_Jacob Black, you are a dead wolf running. I'll personally castrate you with my own claws._

_Leah, it scares me that you talk about my…manly parts in such a fashion. Lover boy will be jealous._

She took a running dive at me, which I quickly dodged. A husky laugh flew from my muzzle.

_Leah, you may have the speed, but you don't have the quickness – mentally._

_Jacob, keep letting the insults roll in – Sam'll be pleased._

I stopped in my tracks.

_Leah, it amazes me that you still use the whole "Sam will kill you personally if you mistreat me" threat. It's getting way past old. Then again, if the bloodsucker appeals to you, then ancient things must do, too._

_Yeah, and obsessing over someone who is next on the brunch menu for the vamps is perfectly sane. _

It was my turn to growl.

_You know, she could still change her mind._

_Jacob, stop living in a little dream world. Yes, she could change her mind, but she may as well have been in the same situation as Sam – stuck to her soul mate forever._

_I know it's hard for you Leah, but please, couldn't you make my life any easier?_

_No Jacob, but I'd happily give you the option. One I never had._

_Oh, here we go._

Silence echoed throughout the forest, and my mind.

Good, she had phased out. Bye bye, au reviour – come back soon.

I phased out, letting the sun wash over my bare chest. I fell into the same faded path that led down to the beach, the same path Bella had walked upon time after time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, again.**

**Anyway, thank you immensely for the reviews – I enjoyed 'em. And I'm also glad to see people agree with me – that Jacob and Leah are the 2 best characters.**

**They are, folks, move over Edward – Jake's in the house.**

**Till next time. **

**Oh, and yes – I was listening to "Best of You" by Foo Fighters, and this story wrote itself. Modelled after that song, might I add. **

**DA**

_I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holding you_

* * *

I wondered how long ago it had been, how long ago that Bella had been Bella, _my Bella_, without any complications. The thought was a vague memory of something that had been broken, long, long ago. Sadly, I didn't have the first aid kit.

Weeks.

_Weeks._

That's how long I had of Bella – the normal, chocolate eyed best friend that didn't want to rip me apart and feast on me whenever my scent filled her nostrils.

It didn't seem like long – how many hours was that? And yet, here I was, up at La Push, while she was cradled in the bloodsucker's arms.

That should have been me. Not him. Not the one man – thing – that wanted to change her, to suck the life out of the Bella I knew and loved.

I had barely reached the leafy canopy of the forest when the heat rolled down my spine and tinged the world with red. The chunky trunks of the trees rolled by, blurring into an amalgamation of muddy colours.

Bella melted away. The pack melted away. It was only the turf under my paws, and the blurring landscape behind me.

_Jacob, wait up._

_Oh great – Leah, this isn't the time. Actually, never is the ideal time for you to run with me outside of pack duties, especia-_

_Yeah yeah, Jacob, and you only act grouchy when something happened between you and the Bella-kins. Did realization finally sink in?_

_No, Leah – now get lost. Somewhere cold and dark, where we can't find you._

_You know, she's his now. On his menu._

_Don't go there._

_Or else?_

_Or else Sam will have more than just you to handle tonight._

I regretted the words as soon as they appeared. Not that she didn't know that, but she didn't want to know it – the same way that I didn't want to know the fate that would consume Bella only weeks from now.

_Le-_

_No, no, Jacob. Don't strain yourself. _

_Leah, that came out wrongly._

_It came out fine to me. Not that I care – I have to hear it every night._

_You know I'm sorry the guys do that, Leah. We can't help it sometimes; you don't exactly treat Sam in a…mild, way. _

_You wonder why? Psh, idiot._

_Thanks._

We carried on running, speeding along like flashes of fur and light. It had occurred to me that Leah and I had more in common – I had known that all along. Maybe it was the heartache, the chains that held us together when our hearts longed to fall apart. Or maybe it was the secrets we hid. **Sam had hurt her more than she showed**. Bella was about to hurt me, and I couldn't show her. Even if a flicker of the old Bella was in her, I couldn't let that person see me break down when her eyes turned crimson and her heart stopped beating.

_He did._

I snapped into reality; the closest I could bear to reality, to hear her mutter inaudibly in the furthest corner of her mind.

_I know. _

It was silent, the birds overhead were nothing but background music to the thumping of my heart, the pulling of every muscle in my body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I do thank you greatly, from the bottom of my heart, for the reviews. The faster you review – the faster I write. Thanks a bunch and even more. **

**DA**

_Were you born to resist?  
Or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best of you?  
Or are you gone and on to someone new?_

* * *

For the second time in my life, I was crossing a boundary I should have stayed clear of. No Jacob – back away, _far_ away. Stop playing the good guy. Stop being the best friend she never had – _get on with your life. _

But, of course, it is never as easy as that. I found myself staring into the bloody hole that Sam had ripped, and I was being lured into acting as the hero. Prince Charming, except all of the damsels in distress seemed to want a different set of hands to hold.

Yet, through it all, we were so alike – even though her whiny attitude annoyed the hell out of me, I knew that I was like that. Whenever the thought of Bella tinged the fabric of my mind, whenever the bloodsucker crept in to join the party, I saw nothing but red.

I knew how Leah felt when images of Emily escaped the air-tight jars of Sam's mind. How much hatred and sadness rocked her body was unbelievably…similar.

We hurt in more ways than one, which we both shared.

It was dark by the time I set foot outside of the forest. Leah had carried on running with me until our head's ached with the capture of hidden thoughts that whined and groaned to be released.

Bed was a haven to my sore muscles and tired structure; I hadn't slept on a comfy surface for 3 nights in a row. The dark abyss of sleep loomed in and out of view, and I welcomed it with half-closed eyes.

Only when the piercing sound of a howl rattled my ear drums, did I get up. Moonlight covered the tips of the trees, occasionally shining through. Leah's form was hazy against the flittering moonlight.

_Leah. _

_Jacob._

Silence.

_What's the m-_

_Sam._

_Oh._

Silence

_Is he…? Are we?_

_No. No pack activities for us tonight. He's over at ours, right now. _

_Oh?_

_Emily's there._

_Oh…_

Realization sunk in. Emily, the one girl that had snatched away Sam, was in her house. It all hit me then, like a tsunami, the nights when her howl shattered my dreams. How I'd phased right there, wondering if it was trouble. When all I got was the presence of her. How many times had she snuck out, had Emily been there? To see them together, it must have pained her. She stepped into the shadows, her form melting into the blackness.

_Leah, I'm sorry._

_Yeah, everyone is. But they're family, and Emily just has to bring him. _

_You think they would leave him at home, in his kennel._

_Very funny Jacob, out without your flea collar? _

_You're the one that needs it. _

The banter between us flew back, nice. Now I didn't need to remind myself of the pain that nibbled away at me. Piece by freaking piece.

_Why'd you call me?_

_I thought you'd like to…talk._

The hesitation was obvious in her voice.

_About?_

_Whatever there is to talk about._

_Okay then. Enjoying the weather?_

_Jacob, I'm not in the mood for sarcasm. _

_You don't say._

_Look – you aren't making this any damn easier for me._

_You're not the only one that has it rough._

_Oh, yeah, Jacob, open your damn eyes – you still have chances. I don't. Mine died a long time ago._

_It doesn't mean it hurts less._

_Well it should. You don't have to go through the future bleak and alone._

_Wrong again, hotshot._

_No, y-_

_I'll stay with you. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, bonjour again guys. Sorry about slightly late update – needed to get some ideas and some lulzy moments in first before I could attempt writing. Insane minds always write rightly, y'know.**

**Anyway, THANK YOU x10 for the reviews. I really love reading them guys. Thanks again – you are awesome. **

**- DA  
**

_I needed somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use_

_

* * *

  
_

There was no awkwardness between us, as we lay under the painted sky, reflecting against the crystal waters.

_Nice. _I thought, straining my neck to see the sky at it's fullest.

_Yep. You have no idea how comforting this is._

_Yeah, looking at nature can be pretty comforting._

_No, Jacob, I meant being here with you._

_Oh._

Oh…

Get out now Jake, whilst the red alarm bells are in clear view. **Get your furry ass outta there.**

_Just being with someone who knows how you feel is comforting. Right, Leah?_

Nice save. Good. Now I'll live another day in the clear zone. Good, nice one.

She hesitated for the slightest second, before agreeing with me.

_You don't feel like the only insane one out there. That others are experiencing it as well._

_Yes, it's strangely and mildly comforting._

Silence echoed amongst us, the slight breeze whipping against my coat, showing the lighter shades of fur underneath.

_Have you ever tried chasing the stars, Jacob?_

_Well…no._

_I have. You know…_her voiced trailed off into that of a weak, feeble child._..thought about running sometimes. Just going where ever I feel like. You know, heading towards the sun, the stars, the moon. Leaving the rat race behind – being alone._

_I thought you didn't want to be alone?_

_I don't Jake, but I had no option back then. If I wanted to run, I'd do it myself. Just me, myself, and I. Great company._

_And what? Leah, I will stay by your side for eternity and all that jazz, because I promised myself. You're a friend, so of course I will. Upon saying that, I wont let you do whatever the hell comes to mind – like running off and giving everyone grief._

_I'm doing that right now, Jacob, and everyone is complaining. Either way, I lose._

_Well, what do you want me to do, say, Leah? What will make us both happy? How will I be able to keep my promise to you, then? Answer me, Leah, because I really don't know right now._

Her eyes bore into mine. The silvery moon glinted against them. Her fur was as pale as the moon itself, and a palette of greys covered every strand of fur.

**_Run away with me._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello again guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Please keep reviewing, and thank you dearly for all so far!**

**DA**

_I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose_

_

* * *

  
_

_No Leah, absolutely not._

_Why?! We __**both**__ need this break, Jacob, we __**both**__ need it._

Danger, Danger, slipping into your armour now, Jacob. Don't play the nice knight upon a white steed.

_Maybe. You know it would worry every single member of the pack if we left._

_And? I know that you don't care about what Sam thinks – it's that stupid brunette that is about to be vampire food in a few weeks. She doesn't care, Jacob, if she did she'd be down at La Push right now, sleeping beside you. You wouldn't be out here with me. _

She was right. Bella didn't care, she was away in the arms of the bloodsucker.

_She loves me, Leah. She just doesn't know it yet. _

_Or maybe she doesn't want to know? Maybe staying clear of you was a sign._

_Shut up, Leah. You only want to run away because you can't stand seeing Sam happy._

_Jacob, I'm the one person who will care about Sam's happiness and put it as a top priority. That's why I'm leaving; he won't have to put up with me anymore. We all win. I'm free, and he's happy. _

_Think of your family, Leah. And not just yourself._

_I am thinking of family, and they'd get over it. I'd tell Seth that I was running away, to not contact me._

_That'll surely work._

_It might. It's worth a try. Just don't hold yourself back, Jacob, to please someone who doesn't care. "Oh look, my little punch bag is away, oh merde."_

I growled, not because of anger, but sadness. She was right.

_Leah, I'm not going. That's it. _

_Fine. I'll go myself – way to break a promise, Jake. _

_Leah…_I groaned inwardly, being the subject of memories of Sam, his promises, her heartache. I couldn't stand it.

_Fine. Are you happy now? I'll come with you to your little make believe land and we can go hunt down some Unicorns. How's that sound?_

_Lovely, Jake, just lovely._

She turned, tail swishing as she paced back and forth.

_If we leave now, we should be able to pass a few borders by sunrise._

_Oh yes, and leaving in a cloud of smoke is really helpful to all, isn't it? At least let me tell my old man before I head somewhere. I'm not in a hurry like some, Leah._

_Quit stalling Jacob – __**she doesn't care. **_

_Psh. You'd know?_

_I do, actually. I'm a girl myself._

_Wow! Really?_

_Shut up, Jake – I'm not in the mood._

_This is a nice atmosphere to leave in, I'm telling you now Leah, if you are gonna act like this continually, I'm leaving your little travelling circus.  
_

_Maybe you shouldn't act so annoying, then, Mr Perfect._

_Leah, look – I'm coming with you. Okay? I'm not gonna dart off and leave you behind. But upon saying that, I'm not following your lead all the time._

_Meaning?_

_Meaning, I want to say a proper goodbye to Billy and the folks._

_Well I won't._

_Don't then, Leah, but you might regret it. Actually, you will. And then I'll just laugh at you. _

_They'll put two and two together, Jacob, and figure out I've ran off with you._

_Isn't it the other way around? I ran off with you? Blackmailed into running away, should I add._

_If you prefer myself taking the lead…_

_Leah._

_What? Say anything you want Jacob, maybe you shouldn't be worrying about what my parents will say – maybe you should worry about the bride o-_

_Don't, Leah. She deserves a goodbye._

_Yep, she does. And a few bruises, here and there, but you won't let me._

_And you wonder why?_

_She'll beg you to stay. And you will. Best leave her, gets things even amongst you._

_No, Leah. I'll leave tomorrow, once goodbyes are said. _

_Fine, fine. If I disappear in the night, then you'll know why. And I hope you regret the fact that you didn't keep your promise._

_Hold up a minute. I promised to stay with you, not to stay with you and act the way you want me to. I'm going with you Leah, I promised, and if you do leave during the night, then you're breaking my promise, yourself._

_Hmph. Well, goodnight Jake._

_Sleep tight, Leah._

The moon was still high in the sky, reflecting against her tail as she waltzed off.

What the hell have I gotten myself into? Earth to Jacob's brain – listen to your leader, thanks.

I was about to run off with a whiny, insecure, bratty teenage werewolf who seemed to think the sunshine shone out of her ass and that I was to bow before her.

Great.

Superb.

Just what I needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews guys, I appreciate them. And also, hello!**

**Anyway, the setting for this story is before the Newborns attack and sadly, they don't harm the Cullens. **

**Just to clear that up.**

**Please review, and thank you to all those that do! **

**DA**

_My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
No, I refuse_

* * *

The sun was splitting the trees with it's icy, yet warm glare. It sent shivers down my spine. Memories of long ago Summers, normal Summers, flooded back.

Leah had been dozing, still phased, when I had checked this morning. She was at the furthest end of the forest, up North, alone and peaceful amongst the shrubs and gangly trees.

_Good morning. _She said, once I had reached the clearing. Dew drops sparkled like diamonds on her coat.

_Thought you'd gone home._

_Me? No. They were still there. I just ran back, looking for you. You were sleeping though, didn't want to disturb for a second time._

_Thanks, but I promised I'd be here with you, whenever, where ever. So don't worry about my sleeping routine.. I can catch up on it._

_Thanks._

_You're welcome._

A cosy silence.

_Sam phased. Not too long ago. Checking on me._

_Was it hard?_

_She was laughing, holding him. Yes, it was, obviously._

The same hostile Leah trotted back.

_I best be going, but I'll be back._

_When? _She asked, hopeful.

_Soon. Later._

_Jake._

_Yeah?_

_I was thinking about last night, and you can say your goodbyes whenever. Take your time. I suppose I should be bowing at your feet with servitude for agreeing to come._

_Nice idea, and thought. Sounds tempting. But friends don't pay friends back, deed wise anyway._

_Thanks._

_No problem._

The trees once again turned into a blur of mouldy colours.

* * *

"Bella's here." Announced Billy, when I had traipsed downstairs. Another half hour in bed had done the trick. My heart slammed to a halt, aching and pining. The distant rumble of her truck could be heard, only silently, as the crashing and tearing of my self restraint crumbled like an ancient wall.

I could run, like a good little boy, and hide with Leah in the forest.

She would never know. I could keep my dignity for yet another day. Another long, boring day without Bella.

My brain only started listening to my commands once I reached her. I wondered if doing a double take and running into the forest would be noticeable to her.

"Jake." She breathed.

"Hi." I coughed once, averting my eyes.

"I missed you."

_Riiiip. _

"I did, too."

_Crash._

"I'm glad you're here, I had to see you. I missed you too much."

Nee-naw, Nee-naw. Call the fire station, this guy is going down in flames.

"Yeah."

Back off now, Jake. Back the hell out and run to Leah. You can go and chase Unicorns and Elves in her imaginary world that seemed to ease the thought of everything, yet magnify it, all at once.

"I know it's a little early for you – you look absolutely dead, Jake. Dead warmed up."

She smiled.

I died.

* * *

"Jake, I know it's sudden, this…change. But I'll still be me, I promise."

The gulls swooped and swayed, playing on the light sea breeze. It numbed my fingers, my body, but not the dwelling pain in my chest.

I wanted to curl up and crumble, right there, so she could see how much damage she was doing. _How much she had done. How much she was still to do. _

Leah's words started to sink in, absorb into my blood. She was right, not that I hadn't known that. Ditching Bella and running away with a bratty teenage werewolf seemed like the jolliest idea in the world.

"I hope."

She sighed, looking away for a second. Good, maybe now I could run. Save myself from the final blow that would hit me.

"Jake, I'll always be myself. I may change, but my feelings for you won't."

_Riiiippp._

"Yeah." I mumbled, inaudibly. I failed at disguising the rushing fire inside of me, controlling me, forcing me to rip and tear and shred that leech to pieces. To rip her to pieces, or at least – show her the damage she'd caused, and was still causing. I couldn't breathe.

_My feelings for you._

"You'll always be my best friend, Jacob Black."

_Jacob Black._

"I love you."

_Craashh._

"As a best friend." She added, quickly.

The lifeline died on the heart monitor. The pulse ached, strained to beat, then flattened. The tearing stopped, yet the scars were there eternally.

**_Jacob Black was no more._**

Only the solid brown wolf with the ferocious body was able to keep a steady pulse as Bella Swan's hazy image flew from my mind into the blur of the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Tis me again! Anyway, I'd just like to announce that, again, this takes place **_**before**_** the huge newborn army that sadly doesn't kill the Cullens. Oh, merde.**

**Anyway. Bella is still **_**mortal**_**, about to be turned into a Vampire at graduation. Newborn army **_**haven't**_** attacked. Basically, what if Jake had chosen his options and story **_**differently?**_** Would he have saved Bella? Hopefully, **_**not**_**. :3**

**- DA**I

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel._

_

* * *

  
_

It was an over dramatic sound, the way I was howling wildly, the wind whipping my fur, claws grinding into the soil. My heart slammed against my rib cage, the howl wilting, until only a choked sob could be heard. Claws in the soil, I hoisted myself forward, continuing the long, long path home.

Home.

I didn't belong back in La Push, it wasn't home. It was memories, bad ones, but that's what home was, right? Bad memories.

But I had a second chance, a second ego, a monstrous wolf. I could go back to nature, let my instincts take over, until I was all wolf.

And no Jacob.

For the 3 long, numbing days I had been running, I had never felt more at home. Home, in this great, solid, secret creature. This was my natural form, my natural being. My home.

Oh Bella, how many times did I think of going back? To transform, run into the nearest cheap café, and call her? To hear that voice of treason?

But no, I'd get my will power sucked down the phone line, only the dazed little Jacob left, running back to her.

What the hell was I to her? A backup plan, a voodoo doll? A punchbag?

Oh, I can't take my anger out on Edy-kins, I'll just stab Jake in the heart some more.

It was sick. She was sick.

No, she wasn't.

I was.

I was sick, the way I longed for her, to hold her, for her to worry about me, in a way of love, not friendship. For her to kiss me, and mean it, to long to kiss me, when I wasn't there.

Was she missing me? Or the punchbag Jake?

I'll kid myself, and pretend she was missing _me._

And, that bloodsucker, he'd won the battle. Could I blame him? Yes, I could, if you took the time to think about it.

He'd won her heart, well before I had a chance. Before he left, he'd already sealed her heart in an air tight, missile proof jar. He'd left, but the jar was still in place, even if he wanted her to break free.

She couldn't. It was Bella we're talking about, here.

I tried to break through the jar, to show her the air, Sun, a healthier lifestyle. _With me._

But then the bloodsucker came back, and snatched the jar from my tired hands. All that time, I tried to open the jar, but I should've left it. I should have left her, at least, accepted the fact that she was his, forever, and I, no one, could do the slightest thing about it.

But I didn't, of course, as people should make life as hard as possible.

The sickening thing was, that I was her natural path, her natural soul mate. If life didn't have mystical creatures, anything of the sort, then she'd be mine. Edward would have been 10 feet under, and I'd be happy. Bella'd be happy.

Charlie would be happy, Renee, everyone.

But life just can't be that simple. Edward has to stay alive.

You can pick at loose ends, and blame everyone you want, it won't make it easier.

_Leah, get the hell out of my head._

_I never asked to be in it, I thought you'd notice my transforming. Guess not, too caught up in your little world._

_You of all people should know what this is like, Leah. And how long have you been stalking me?_

_And there isn't a chance to get Sam back, but the same doesn't apply to you, Jake. And it isn't called stalking, it's called worrying. And to answer your insulting question – for 2 days. _

_Yes it does, and don't make me repeat myself, Leah – get the hell outta my head. And stop following me like I'm Little Bo Peep. _

_Gladly. I could care less about Bella. I hope you're happy, Jake – throwing this all way, like that. I hope you're happy. _

_I am._

_I shouldn't be talking to you right now. The pack told me not to, but it was either me or them. You're running in blind circles, Jake, you were easy to find._

_Really? You're doing a good job at keeping that. Now go, as I had said before, and go get lost somewhere, far, far away. _

_Oh shut up, Jake. I came here to ask you something. _

_What? Get it over with and leave me alone._

_Cheers. I already know the answer, though. I came to ask if you'd come with me._

_No, Leah, I'm not. Stop putting yourself in front of everyone else! Can't you strain those eyes of yours and see the pain I'm in? Can you!_

_I can Jake, that's why I'm wanting you away from La Push, and her. Besides, maybe you should take your own advice._

_Why? What use would it make! _ I snarled, ignoring her last insult.

_I can break that jar, Jake. I can break it._

_You can't, no one can. The bloodsucker taught her his ways._

_I can. A break, that's all you need. One tiny little crack, and the rest is easy. Natural. You should be the first to know._

_I should?_

_Yep. Remember when you told Embry that if the leech hadn't came back, Bella would have healed?_

_Yes. I did say that._

_The same applies to you, Jake. Time is the best healer. But Bella Swan is a simple run from here, temptation towards you._

_Leave me alone, please._

_Jake, can't you see? Lemme answer that – no._

_I can see, but the same applies to me? Nope._

_It does, Jake. Give me time, give us time._

_Us? Leah, I'm your friend and all, but seriously, "us"? It isn't a word to be throwing around._

_You know what I mean Jake. Give me and you, as companions, running together, a chance. Just dump me as soon as we leave La Push if you want. _

_No, Leah, I promised you._

_You also promised you'd go._

_I never!_

_I wish you had._

_So do I._

Silence hung in the air, thick and heavy.

_I can fix you, Jake._

_No, you can't._

_At least let me try?_

_No._

_Jake…don't be such an ass._

_I'm not. I'm simply telling you the truth. And sorry it hurts._

_Jacob, she's made it clear, crystal clear, that nothing you can do will change her mind._

_Something will. _

_No, Jake. As you said, her heart is sealed in that sickly, dying, old jar. Think about it – don't hold yourself back because of her. Let her heart stop being, let it rot without air in that jar._

_I can't. I love her._

_I know. _Her voice was that of a whisper. _I know how it feels, when you love someone and they are oblivious._

_It hurts._

_I know…_

She straightened herself. _Don't let it hold you back. Don't let her spoil what you have in front of you. _

_At least give me until afterwards._

_Why, Jake? So you can try and convince her to stay mortal? She'll disagree, then what? Wait until afterwards, see if she kills him with thirst and then falls for you?_

_It could happen._

_No, Jake, only in your dreams could it happen. She's his now, always had been, always will – whether you like it or not._

_Stop being such a pessimist._

_Really? For a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic._

_Stealer._

_Hypocrite._

My muzzle contorted into a slight smile.

_You'd know._

_Jake, come with me. Please? Leave her behind to rot – she wants it. She's happy, you know. Isn't that what matters?_

_I'm happy sitting here and waiting._

_Really? To me, you look pretty depressed. And pissed, at that._

_Oh? What did the police say?_

_Sarcasm, Jake._

_Hypocrisy, Leah._

My muscles relaxed, as I slowed to a stop, letting her catch up with me. Leah had always been fast, but the anger had fuelled me on.

_Maybe that's why you're so fast._

She smiled.

_Maybe that's why I'm slowing down, now._


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, for al the reviews!**

**Keep 'em coming guys, I love reading them =)**

**Lotsa Love, and Huggles & Thanks,**

**DA**

_Your trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_

* * *

_

_What happens if a car comes?_

_We die._

Leah almost done a double take back into the woods. Which was my plan, of course – there was a tiny thought nibbling at me, over and over again, forcing me to face reality.

Bella might still be there, at La Push, at my home, or even in the surrounding area. I couldn't cope with her, not after embarrassing myself and running off with my tail between my legs.

_You're not a coward because you saved her, and yourself. Think about it, before you interrupt me – Bella could have been like Emily right now._

She was right, again. I wondered if Bella would see it that way

Or if she'd see it as her best friend running away from the obvious reality he had to choose.

_You don't need to, y'know._

_It feels like it. I either perish, or remain depressed and oblivious. I favour the last. _

_So do I, Jake. So do I. But I won't let some leech food kill you._

She quickened her pace along the worn out road.

_Be it mentally, or physically._

I both smiled and grimaced at that thought.

Blinding lights flashed ahead, the rusty rumble of a truck approaching. Leah stood, shocked and caught in surprise for a millisecond, before darting over into the shadowy trees.

But I knew that rumble all too well.

It was Bella Swan.

Best friend, love of my life – and soon to be mortal enemy.

* * *

The lights approached, quickened their pace. Leah barked furiously, both mentally and physically, warning me to move.

_Get your furry ass away! You idiot!_

I couldn't.

Leah ran out, tugging and nipping at my hind leg. I dismissed her with a low growl.

_I ain't going away, Jake, so get your furry ass away from the road!_

_No, Leah. Go home._

_What the hell is wrong with you?! Suicidal? Jake – you'll just dent the truck._

_Get out of here Leah._

_Why? J-_

_Get the hell out of here now, Leah._

A flash of silver fur flew through the forest, rage making her spine tingle as she ran.

I couldn't care about Leah, only the girl in the truck that was quickly heading towards me.

The truck screeched to a halt, protested for a second, and then finally stopped with a heaving sigh. Bella warily opened the door, slid out, and glanced over my posture, frame and expression.

"Jake?!"

I stared at her, with cold, hard eyes that were melting.

Get out of there.

You furry arsed freak.

"Jake! I thought it was you…" her voice crumbled at the end.

Please, no. Stay the strong, oblivious Bella that didn't cry in front of my eyes.

"Jake, phase? It's easier to get an answer from you." She stated, adding in a shaky, unhealthy laugh at the end. My heart twisted.

I let out a jerky nod, following her into the truck. I phased once she had her back turned – it was easier hiding emotions in wolf form.

"Jake…I'm sorry." I hoisted myself into the car, adding too much drama, too much pressure. Anything to distract her from my face.

My finger traced the dials of the radio, turning and prodding until the vibrant sound of music filled the car. Yet the quietness still hung thick in the air.

"I shouldn't have made that comparison."

"You shouldn't have."

"Beat me with a stick if you please. Jake…I don't know what you want. For me to keep you in the shadows, or to show you the sun?"

"Neither, comparisons aren't needed. You know where I stand, and you know that I wish you'd be the one standing with me."

"I know, Jake, we know."

I wondered if the bloodsucker was enjoying the show.

"It's all a matter of selfishness."

"What?" My tone was harsh, commanding, full of surprise.

"Neither of us will give the other up."

"Is that your plan, Bella? Is that it? Give up on me, on us? Run away and hunt down some poor innocent humans for supper? "

"Jake, th-"

"I could care less about your pathetic little leech friends. They can all go to hell, which they will be. And you too, Bella, you too."

"Jake-"

"You want his blindfold to remain over your eyes? Fine on me! See if I care. Go and frolic with him and his little family, go kill some kiddies, or some parents – and I swear, Bella, I'll be the one to take you down."

The words came out as a rush, a gust of air filled with hatred and hidden phrases, tales, opinions that I shoved to the back of my mind.

Her mouth hung open slightly, her eyes wide and filled with shock. She hadn't expected that; neither did I.

"You won't be taking me down."

I raised an eyebrow, before letting out a strangled laugh.

"You touch an ounce of human blood, and I will be, Bells. You and him."

"He's stronger than he looks."

"Mentally strong. He can't fool me with his little tricks, but nice to see it's working on somebody."

"Hanging around with Leah wasn't the best thing for you to do."

Leah.

I inhaled a breath.

"Leah has been there for me, unlike you. Where have you been at night? Actually, don't answer that. I don't care. Go and turn yourself into a heartless creature, but I promise you, Bells – I won't let neither of you go unharmed. Him for converting you, changing you, and yourself for falling for it. I promise."

"He'll kill you, Jake." She whispered.

"Mentally."

"Jake…he isn't s-"

"He is a vindictive bastard, Bells! And you can't seem to see that! No wonder – I hope the world looks nice behind a blindfold."

"He isn't doing anything to me, Jake!"

"Yes, he is!"

The blinding heat trickled up my spine. I stumbled out, grasping onto the truck, nails digging into the paintwork. Another round of slamming doors, and she was beside me.

"I love him, Jake! And it's not my fault, nor his, that you are a _sore loser_."

And that's when Leah's body collided with hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys – thank you all so much for all the positive feedback I've had on my last chapter!**

**So this one was tricky – I settled on, well, writing it in Leah's POV this time. To mix it up a little. I'm going to be adding her POV in every so often now, to show the emotions of both coming together. Maybe I said too much? XD**

**And it's been hard for me, to fit 2 ideas into the large section of my brain that sorts these stories and ideas out. I have a major Harvest Moon story in my head that I need to release. But I wouldn't leave you standing without a decent chapter explaining what happened to the Queen Bitc- I mean Bee, Bella!**

_Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love  
You'd die to heal_

_

* * *

_

I hated him.

_Despised him_

With every inch and fiber and molecule of my being.

I hated Jacob Black, despised him.

Yet when his eyes caught mine, his scent encircled my nose – I couldn't help the racing, panicky feeling that sprung wildly inside me, like a rabid Jack in the Box.

Or a caged, starving animal being released into a garden of fresh meat.

I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop the way I calmed down, yet raced wildly, inside whenever Jacob set foot near me.

Maybe it was because he was obnoxious, stupid, and a trillion other negative things – but he knew me.

He didn't know himself, but he knew exactly how to crawl secretly under my skin and tweak a nerve every so often.

And maybe I just loved him for it.

Or maybe I didn't.

I let a deathly snarl rip and roar from my chest, as Bella Swan lay pinned beneath me.

She pushed, shoved, shouted Jacob's name constantly, and I snarled in response. I only stopped when a shooting pain erupted from my ankle, as Jacob grabbed and hauled me away. I clawed at the turf, snapping at him, anything – I needed to teach Bella Swan a lesson. She couldn't hurt Jacob – not with me standing and watching.

Her eyes flashed with confusion, and annoyance. Good, I hoped I had hit, maybe even massacred, a nerve or two.

Jacob's teeth were too tight, too fierce against the rough fur of my hind ankle. He dragged me, groaning and snarling every so often, until we were surrounded by thick forest.

_Thank you, Captain. You know, I had her. _

_That's why I dragged you off._

_Wouldn't it have been interesting to see?_

_A fight between you and Bella? Sure, but no matter how fast you are, the bloodsucker is no match for you._

_Yes he is! I could take him easily._

_Yeah, yeah. _

I remembered the way it felt inside when I had saw, heard, Bella Swan's harsh words harm Jacob. I couldn't take it. I simply had to intervene. Even if that meant pushing her into the shrubs and thicket that grew along side the road, and twisting her arm in the making.

Still, she deserved it. If only I'd have thrown in a few swipes.

Jacob mused at my thought.

_You didn't have to do that, y'know. Acting like some loyal pet._

I winced.

_She was hurting you, Jake. I had to intervene. You wouldn't have stopped yourself, would you?_

He paused, thinking this over. His hold on me grew fainter for a moment.

_I thought I was going to phase right then, right there. So thanks, I guess_.

_You're welcome…I guess._

I wondered if the bloodsucker would have reached her by now. His scent was still tingling my nose, and by the smell of things, he'd not been too far off when the "accident" happened.

_Accident. Pshh._

_It was. My feet had a spasm. Sent me flying._

_Yeah, yeah Le._

I smiled at the nickname.

Oh good, I really was going soft.

_I could have caused some damage, Jake._

_I know, that's why you're here. If I thought differently…then I would have let you bruise her a little._

_What happened to Bella Swan's punchbag?_

His voice was smiling. _He punched back._

I relaxed, as Jacob gently let go of me.

_Ow. About time._

_You brought it upon yourself._

_You're very ungrateful._

_Why thanks._

_I just risked my reputation, right there._

_What reputation?_

_Oh, haha. You know I wouldn't be caught dead fighting a weakling like Bella._

_I like to think that if she was a werewolf too, she could give you a run for your money._

_Oh haha Jacob, you're asking for a slap._

_Easy, tiger._

_Tiger? You'd disgrace that name with your dramatic fighting that gives you no manliness whatsoever._

We were silent – me, reflecting on what had happened, and him trying to figure out a good comeback.

_I was worried._

_You were?_

_Of course…what if he'd been there, Leah? Or close, at that. What the hell would you have done?_

_The same – though get a few swipes in his way._

_Leah, he could kill you. And I mean that. Bella wouldn't really…well, react in such a bad way if he'd killed you and not me._

_I can handle myself._

_I care Leah, I don't want you hurt._

I smiled inwardly.

Then it hit me

Like a giant wave, a tsunami of emotion, of disgust.

The scent was strong enough to make me vomit.

Jacob's growl was low and defensive.

_The leech was near._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews.**

**I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I may rewrite the last few because I'm generally unhappy with them. I'd like to hear your thoughts on that. So here it is. **

**Love you guys, and thank you.**

**- DA  
**

_The hope that starts  
The broken hearts  
Your trust, you must  
Confess_

_

* * *

__We're going Leah._

_Where?!_ Her voice was shocked, caught off guard.

_To safety. _My paws took off in a dangerous hurry, pushing my self beyond my limit, and I heard Leah's paws strumming against the earth beneath us.

_Jake, what the hell is happening?_

He was after her. Either way, he was after her. Bella wouldn't pin the blame on anyone, and unless the bloodsucker wanted a fight, then I'd be safe. But Bella had changed. There was a great possibility that he was after Leah.

Her heart faltered when my thoughts came flooding out.

_Jake, we could get the pack…I could handle him._

_No. _I snarled, pushing myself further. I let her overtake me slightly.

_Jake, he might not be after me._

_He is._

The instinct was strong – I had to protect Leah. His disgusting scent was weakening, and I realised it was going downwind, yet I knew he was still there. I nudged Leah, pushing her forward.

_Hey!_

_Leah, hurry up._

_Where the hell are we going, Jake?_

_To safety. You always said you wanted to run away. Now's your chance._

She slowed a little.

_I thought you weren't going to go…?_

_Well, I've changed my mind. Desperate times call for desperate measures._

_Oh…well, Jake, let me guild us then._

_And where are you planning to go? _

_Aberdeen. Where the hell do you think, Jake?_

_I don't know!_

Her tone softened. _I was thinking Canada, for a pit stop. We can always run from here to there…_

I swerved, blocking her path. She growled in frustration.

_That's in the opposite direction!_

_Yeah, so? We'll have to turn, then._

_We don't have time! I'm not running head first into him. _

_Why are you so scared, Jake?_

_I'm not scared, for myself, I could easily handle him. I'm scared for an annoying teenage girl who doesn't know any better._

_Oh hah, Jake, sounds like you._

_Then maybe it is._

Leah groaned, turning. _Well I'm going._

_It's dangerous and stupid!_

_Just like you._

_Get your ass over here, I'm not saving you again._

_You never saved me once…_Her voice trailed off.

_I didn't?_

Her eyes gazed into mine, soulless. _Maybe I'm wrong._

_Maybe. _

_I'm not going that way, Jake. If we're running away, then we're doing it right._

_Oh, and do you have your survival handbook with you? Does it tell you other tips about running away?_

_Oh shush. Come on._

_No._

_Stop being the stubborn one, that's my job. I'll handle myself._

_I won't be able to. I won't be able to stop myself. It'll all flood out and you'll be dragged into it. And what happens if he gets me first? What will protect you? Nothing! So I suggest you hurry up and move._

_No!_

_Leah, get your ass over here!_

_Shut up, idiot._

A flash of silver flew through the trees. I snarled loudly, following her.

_Hah, thought you weren't going?_

_Never did I say I wasn't. I'm here to protect you._

_I don't need a bodyguard._

_Yes you do!_

_Stop lying! _

Then the agonising pain crashed through me, my entire form shuddering with the friction of enemy against enemy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys - thank you for the reviews. I'm enjoying 'em. =)**

**I like this chapter, and the following that I'm planning mentally.  
**

**I know where I'm going in this story, and I'd like to warn you that-**

**- DA**

_ Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

My breathing shuddered, halted, and then flew out in quick, rasping breathes. My side was aching internally, and even as the numbing feeling of healing washed over me, it couldn't come fast enough.

Leah was sprawled over me, legs quivering in either anger, or fright. I didn't know which. Low, monotone growls erupted from her heaving chest, never once breaking. I didn't know the different between the darkness of the forest, and the darkness that washed over my vision. It felt like I was in a traumatic sleep, and willing myself to wake up wasn't happening.

Edward – the leech, bloodsucker, monster – was standing across the forest floor from us, eyes heavy with vengeance.

So it was him. Not that I'd expected it to be anyone else – but the realisation sunk in. I was healing quickly, but not quick enough. He knew this. He could take Leah down in a matter of minutes, and I'd have to lie here watching.

Leah's rumbling growl moved up an octave as she digested my thought.

I struggled to change my position, pulling my body upwards so that the deathly scene in front of me was clearer. I managed to stumble to my feet, my side still aching. I caught a glimpse at it. Between the bloodied fur and torn flesh, I could see the sickly white bone. I held back vomit.

_What the hell was that for. _I grumbled.

His eyes lit up. "I need no reason, mutt – not that you did when you attacked Bella."

Bella.

I attacked her.

So he thought.

His face frowned, trying to take in my thoughts. It was my chance.

Ignoring the pain in my side, I glided across the small distance between mortal enemies, and latched onto his sickly, pale throat.

His arms dug into my wound – now, it was only a small opening, and I grimaced in pain as he attempted to rip it open once more.

Leah was on him in a second. The arm that was proceeding to tear the wound once again in my side was now locked in her jaws. An endless string of snarls flew from her.

Edward's free hand pushed me from himself, but I remained in the same position as before.

My teeth sank in one more, and I pulled the flesh away with a triumphant growl.

"She loves you, Jacob!"

Every muscle in my body ground to a halt, every aching tendon relaxed with the sound of her name. I let images flash through my head, images of summers with Bella when she was still normal.

Leah shouted frantically at me, but the memories dulled her nagging voice.

"She loves you, always has and always will."

I thought of Bella, of me and her and our children, our future, a burning candle that still managed to stay lit during the ferocious wind.

It burned bright, majestic at his words, her smile.

Then I was up against the tree, paws flailing like a fish out of water. I groaned, kicked and snarled at him, but his hand remained intact.

I had let my guard down.

It was all part of his plan.

Leah lay sprawled across the ground, a silver log, still and peaceful. Worry stabbed my chest.

_Leah!_

I could see her images, what she had thought, all her memories passing through. I growled at the monster in front of me.

Yet her breathing was a melody to my ears, getting faster by the second. She was healing, and that gave me the strength I needed to claw at his chest.

The beating of Leah's heart, the throbbing off my muscles and joints as I frantically took control.

I clawed his face, chest, arms, backing him into a corner. I growled.

And then, suddenly, Bella's voice echoed throughout the forest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys - so sorry for the wait, but I had writer's block. Shane Dawson vids cleared it up =)**

**Thank you for the reviews so far! I love them! :3**

_I've got another confession my friend  
I'm no fool  
I'm getting tired of starting again  
Somewhere new_

_

* * *

  
_

Her voice smashed my ear drums, the sound echoing more than it should have. Her heart was beating quickly, after the quick run, still human. Still Bella.

They were waiting for my reaction, I could feel it in the air. They wanted me to whimper, growl and whine for Bella, to beat myself up about it.

The reaction that followed surprised all of us.

I turned my back on Edward, only a slight adjustment, so that his form was still in my view. Bella's eyes widened, wondering what I'd do.

I didn't even know what I was doing when I snarled at the girl I was supposed to love.

I didn't even know what I was doing when I bared my teeth, edging closer, the anger flooding out.

I didn't even know what I was doing when Edward's figure disappeared into the trunk of an unlucky, nearby tree as he darted across my path.

Before long, the blood rushing through my veins, boiling and ferocious, surfaced.

Leah was approaching Bella, the snarls ripping from her throat. We both knew what the outcome of this would be – how Sam would go down. Leah didn't even wince at his name.

The bloodsucker had snatched Bella, disappearing into the darkness. But I could see right through it. Leah and I pounded along, the earth under us turning and shaking under out paws.

About 4 miles in from the main roadway, did his scent go a little crazy. Leah's tail rubbed against my side as she turned to chase the scent in the west. It headed towards the roadway.

But his scent lingered on, untouched by Bella, and I knew what he had done. I saw through his cheap charade.

The ground grew moist as the light rain dripped in from the trees. He wasn't far up ahead, not at all. I could catch him easily if I put my will power into it.

* * *

_-Leah's POV-_

It was only a short while before the grumbling of a truck deterred me. I wondered if one of the bloodsucking troupe had snatched Bella to safety. I also wondered if Jacob was safe.

Then her scent came in contact with my nose, as I stopped, swivelled, and darted across the road. She was on foot, and I took a guess that she was heading to meet one of the leeches. I would stop her before that.

I saw her hair as it flew out from behind her, her rasped breathing. She halted, turned and backed away from my form.

"Leah!"

Her hands flew up protectively.

I let my lungs calm down, anger and determination made the run here harder. Of course, worrying about a lousy werewolf who was too big for his ego at times never helped either.

I decided that she wasn't worth hurting, that Jacob would regret my choice. Not that I'd care in the future – Sam's choice was my light, and I was the shadow that always went by it. But now, Jacob had replaced the neon, hazy bulb that once shadowed me.

I let a few seconds drop by before I growled. She stumbled backwards, catching onto a bush, holding herself steady.

Was I that scary?

Phasing was an option; it would help communication. But did I want to communicate with her? Nothing she had to say would benefit me, it would only slink out later and hurt Jacob.

And besides, if any of her bloodsucker pals were nearby, I was basically asking for a death sentence.

Maybe I was.

Or maybe the howl from miles away drove me forward.


	13. Author's Note

A/N: I said I'd never do this but…

Guys, I've got writers block and to be honest, the whole of Twilight is the furthest thing from my mind. Jacob or not, the series is currently doing my head in. I'll finish this story, of course – after I finish a few short stories that are stuck in my head.

I promise I'll finish it, hopefully before the New Year, 2012.

Sorry guys.

- DA


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, and yes, I do apologise for that chapter I threw up last night. Thanks to memory bleeds, who was correct in saying that it was indeed hastily done, I've decided to redo it. I thought about the correct moves to make, and I have to say, I'm happy with it, and hopefully you guys are too. I do apologise for my hastily done work last night. **

**So, hopefully this is the ending that doesn't make the story turn into a pile of n00bish crap. **

**-Au revior~**

_ Were you born to resist or be abused?  
I swear i'll never give in  
I refuse_

_

* * *

  
_

_Jake._

His single being was like a string, a fishing line, dragging me in senselessly.

I stumbled around in the darkness of my mind, trying to find him. But it was silent, empty, dark.

The idiot was a human.

_He had transformed in front of the filthy vamp?!_

What the hell was he wanting? A death sentence?

I made it my life's goal to beat the hell out of him as soon as this whole situation blew over.

_Leah, get the hell out of here._

_Jake!_ I was too distracted by the sudden joy of his voice that I ignored his attitude. Not that I'd let it slip by later.

Jake, where are you? Is he t-

_Where the hell is Bella?_

Still. He was still captured in her clutches. I felt the bile rise in my throat. Nice one, dude. Nice.

Snap out of it, where the hell is she?!

_She's fine, Jake, I didn't snap her neck like I should have!_

_You better not!_

_I didn't! I'm getting the pack._

_Don't!_

_Why not?! Jake, tell me if your hurt._

_Of course not! What do you think I am? Some sort of lame newbie like Seth, who can't handle himself?_

_Shut the hell up about Seth!_

Of course, the time was completely wrong. We shouldn't be snapping at each other, but the sudden realisation that he still felt that way about Bella was too much for me to handle.

Just watch Bella and clear off, Leah. Everything's fine!

_No it's not, I'm coming to check myself!_

_Don't you dare! _He snarled in response.

Get your facts right, Jake, you go down, I go down. I'm not letting you be his fuzzy little playmate for a few minutes.

_Hah! You thi-_

_Yes, I do think he could take you down! What if his family comes? Huh? _

He was silent after that, and I panicked at the empty space he left behind.

I wondered if, maybe, there was a possibility…

And then the vamp was visible. I wondered if taking a running dive at him was wise. Probably not, given the circumstance. He could read minds like one of those cheap psychics.

Jake was holding up, surprisingly, and the wounds were few and far between. Some must have been fresh, they hadn't yet healed up yet.

Jake!

And then, Jacob's IQ dropped by another 20%.

* * *

Her head hit the ground before her body did. But she'd heal.

Right?

Yeah, she would, if the sudden snapping at me was anything to go by.

What the hell!

_I told you to get away from here!_

I turned and paraded back into the fight.

Jake!

_Get out!_ I turned my head all to quickly, and a slight, distinct snap could be heard. I'd heal, as always.

Her cold eyes bore into mine as she shook the earth off of her matted fur.

I'm here to help! Just let me prove something you Jake, stop trying to be Superman!The pack's already on their way, let me finish this!

_No, Jake!_

I ignored her pleas as the vicious battle between the leach and I carried on. At least she was wise enough to not jump in the way and attempt to stop us.

Not that she wouldn't heal.

I managed to catch a glimpse of her, shuddering with either frustration or anger, I couldn't tell the difference.

Get lost.

I could hear the pack, their breathing as they rushed to the scene. I had to take the bloodsucker down before they came.

I hadn't managed to tear any limbs off, yet. He was fast – I'd give him that. And the fact he knew every move I was planning to make didn't help. I had to act on the moment, but with Leah shouting words of annoyance at me, how the hell could I possibly concentrate?

I couldn't, and that's why he managed to get me down effortlessly, whilst Leah jumped a little bit closer every time.

The pack were less than 7 miles away.

My muscles flexed, pushing his concrete being away from me. I closed the gap between, us, jaws wide, nostrils flaring with anger, ripping and tearing at the gap between us.

And then, guess who's IQ staggered, fell, and smashed to the ground effortlessly?

No, not mine. _Leah's._

She collided with me, knocking me out of his reach. I was almost thankful. Almost.

Leah!

_Jake, stop this! You could get hurt!_

_Shut up and get lost!_

**A/N- Nearly there guys, about…1-2 more chapters to go. =)**

**I'm happier with this chapter, other than that happy ending cliché I posted last night.**


End file.
